The Legend of Zelda: Bounds of Time
by ShatteredSapphire
Summary: .:First part in the Time Trilogy:.   I used to think Time didn't matter. That what's now is now, and what's gone is gone forever. I thought I didn't have to worry about my past. I thought I didn't have to worry about Time at all. If only I knew how wrong I was.
1. Prologue: Promise of Destiny

**Hey, Guys! This is not only my first fanfiction, but the first thing of mine posted on the web for all to see. Believe me- It took a LOT of encouragement and persuasion to get me to actually do this... (Looking at you, Sarah! :D) And I'm still quite a bit nerveous, so please be gentle with the reveiws!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Legend of Zelda franchise. **

**Onto the Prologue! :)**  
><strong>-SS<strong>

* * *

><p>How do you know if your whole life is about to change?<br>How do you know when everything you know is about to be destroyed?  
>How do you know?<p>

The answer is sadly simple: You _don't._

You _don't_ know if drastic change is just around the corner.  
>You <em>don't<em> know if there's a secret lingering that could change everything.  
>You <em>don't<em> know if today is the last day you have on this earth.

You just don't know.

I am just like you.

Which means_ I_ didn't know either.

Lightning crackled across the red sky, and cold sheets of rain poured upon the battle-torn Castle Town. The sounds of thunder and war cries filled the air as the castle guards fought valiantly against the servants of darkness attacking them. Frantic villagers ran screaming through the confusion, slipping in the pools of blood and muddy rainfall, desperately trying to escape.

The fighting was the thickest at the entrance to the castle, where a figure dashed through the storm and quickly mounted his horse, slashing enemies as he went. He was a boy of about 17, dressed in the green tunic and hat of the Kokiri, and bearing a shining silver blade. He spurred the horse forward, his blonde hair flying as he raced towards the center of the town. His head swung from side to side, searching for a clear route. Then something caught his eye: a silver-haired Shiekah woman was fighting with her back to him, desperately slashing through the endless rows of dark soldiers.

The boy yanked his horse to a stop, skidding on the slippery streets. "Impa!" he shouted. "I'm alright!" She yelled back without turning around. "Zelda is waiting at the temple! Hurry!" The boy hesitated; worry shining in his blue eyes. "Go, Link!" She screamed. Lightning flashed as she whipped around to meet his eyes, rain streaking through her hair. "Your life is a million times more important than mine! _GO!_ " Link spurred Epona forward, casting a regretful look behind him as he disappeared across the battlefield. Impa slashed another enemy, and stared after the hylian boy. "…Be safe." She whispered, half to herself.

"….and protect the princess."

Link pushed Epona as hard as he dared, constantly casting looks behind him to assure himself that he wasn't being followed. The cries of battle faded as he grew closer to the Temple of Time, his sawing breath and the driving rain loud in the sudden silence. He practically leaped off his horse and sprinted to the entrance to the temple, praying he wasn't too late.

"Zelda!" Link cried as he burst through the doors. For a few heartbeats, only silence greeted his call as the boy blinked leftover raindrops from his eyes. Then a voice called from around the corner. "Link…?" He could hear footsteps echoing as she approached him. The Princess looked frazzled; Muddy water stained her flowing snow-white and rose-pink gown, her long golden hair was hopelessly tangled, and her eyes were red as if she'd been crying. Relief rushed through Link at the sight of her alive; and he let out a long sigh. Zelda gave him a half-hearted smile, and even when she was as shaken as she was, she was still dazzlingly beautiful. Link opened his mouth to say something, but Zelda shook her head. "There isn't time..." she said in a small voice and pulled him gently down the corridor. "Rauru is waiting for us by the Door of Time. He said wouldn't tell me why he summoned us here until you arrived…"

They found The Sage of Light within the sanctuary, standing by the Master sword's empty pedestal. "Thank the Goddesses you're both safe!" Rauru exclaimed when he saw them. His voice flooded with relief, though his expression was still hard. "But Hyrule is not!" Zelda cried desperately. "We need answers before these dark messengers destroy what's left of the kingdom!" Rauru watched her silently, and then began to pace slowly. "You don't think you understand what's going on?" he said, without looking at them. "No, we don't." Link said slowly, fighting to keep calm. Rauru chuckled bitterly, making his way towards a window. "Oh, I think you do… but neither of you are willing to admit it to yourselves."

Link's dread grew as he saw Zelda grow pale and push closer to him. "You don't mean…" Lightning flashed across the blood sky as Rauru turned around. "Yes. I do mean. He's returned. And he's after you. Both of you." Both hylians recoiled in shock, the awful truth dawning upon them. "So _He's_ responsible for this?" Link shouted his anger and hate boiling over. "Yes." Rauru replied calmly. "But you can't let your hate for your enemies overshadow your responsibility to protect your people and this kingdom." Link forced his anger down quickly. "What….do you propose we do?"

"You must stay here. It is the last safe place left. You must protect your kingdom by protecting yourself." Zelda pushed forward, hot tears streaming down her porcelain face. "_Kingdom?_ What _kingdom?_ If we don't do something, there will be no _kingdom_ left to-" **"**_**NO!"**_ Rauru interrupted thunderously. "You are not _listening!_ It has been foretold that tonight- yes _tonight_- the kingdom of Hyrule will fall- and _both of you_ will fall along with it!"

The sanctuary echoed with the Sage's speech. Rauru felt a small pang of guilt at the two young, shocked and fearful faces staring back at him, but he was careful not to show it. After several heartbeats, the Sage let out a long sigh. "Just stay calm, and try to entertain my idea, understand?" after a moment's hesitation, both Link and Zelda nodded, eyes downcast.

Rauru began pacing again, pausing every few moments to glance out the window. "My idea is that we shall put the Master Sword to sleep with the Ocarina of Time- before Hyrule falls tonight- and close the Door of Time. Your time may have ended, but not your legacy." Link narrowed his eyes, deep in thought.

"Your memories and powers will be preserved, sealed away until the next two worthy heroes are born."

The boy nodded slowly, eyebrows knitting themselves together. "So… we will be reincarnated…?" Zelda looked up at her hero questioningly. "…Yes. Your spirits will meet again in another lifetime, and, as before; will work together to seal the darkness that threatens this holy land." Rauru stated. "I may be old, but I still have some power left. I can place a spell upon both of you that will ensure that in ten generations, your incarnations will find their way back to Hyrule, and reclaim what is rightfully theirs. I will teach them in your ways, and help them to defeat the King of Evil as you once did." The Sage paused, letting his words hang in the air for a moment.

Link stepped forward, his eyes glistening with sadness and confusion. "But why this… complication?" he asked, running his fingers through his rain-soaked hair. _"Our_ combined power was enough to seal Ganon away last time, so why can't we-"

"You underestimate the evil you are up against, hero." The Sage said unemotionally. "The Triforces of Wisdom and Courage need… _time _to regain their power. What light they posses now is… not enough."

Link and Zelda bowed their heads. Rauru stepped forward and placed a palm on both of their foreheads in turn, his eyes closed in concentration. There was a brilliant flash of warm light, a bright contrast to the battle that raged not a mile away; and Rauru vanished, leaving the sanctuary eerily silent.

"So…" Zelda whispered, her small voice echoing in the silence. "…now?" she pulled close to Link, tears still glistening in her eyes. He smiled sadly and squeezed her hand. "Now."

The Princess pulled away from the Hero, the Ocarina of Time in her hands. Link stepped past her and drew the Master Sword. Raindrops slid down its polished surface like tears.

It was too symbolic.

His own sad reflection shone silver within the sacred weapon. Determined not to show any tears, Link swallowed the hard lump in his throat and slipped the blade into its pedestal for the last time.

Princess and Hero departed the sanctuary, standing before the opened Door of Time. Zelda stood facing the door, and put the sacred Ocarina to her lips. An aching sadness filled the halls as she played, Link's mood dropping with every melancholic note. When her song was through, The Princess placed the Ocarina on its pedestal and watched as the gigantic stone doors rumbled shut.

Only when they locked did Zelda break down sobbing, her cries echoing through the Temple. She fell into Link's arms and he held her tightly, tears of his own slipping down his cheeks.

Both of them knew that this would be their last time together.

Tremendous booms of thunder rocked the Temple, sending large chunks of the stone ceiling crashing to the floor. Zelda only clung to the Hero tighter, knowing that this was the end. A deafening crash filled the air as the Temple doors burst open, releasing a huge wave of dark power. It crashed into the two hylians with a tremendous force- - Link clasped Zelda's hand as he felt the shadow magic latch onto his life force. She looked up at him weakly, barely able to smile.

Even then- so close to death- she was beautiful. Link knew that this was it- he would never see her again. With the last ounce of energy he had, he put his feelings into three slow, passionate, hopelessly true words. Zelda just smiled and laid her head on his chest. The darkness swirled around them, slashing at the light of the hylians… tearing at their pure lives…

…Until there was nothing left. And just before it ended, Link heard Zelda's small whisper in his ear.

"I love you too."

The Land of Hyrule cried out in Agony that night. Not for centuries would it again hold the pure light of the Princess of Wisdom and the Hero of Courage. It seemed that the land had lost all motivation- except for the small, flickering light of hope that was Rauru's Promise. Forever the people would await salvation- shelter from the wrath of the King of Evil….

And that salvation would come exactly ten generations later- in the form of two heroes that would once again fight to regain the light of Hyrule, to avenge the death of their ancestors, and to follow the path that, before now, was thought to be only a legend.

_The Legend, that is, of Zelda._

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think? Good? :) I'll admit that I'm a little bit of a slow writer, so I unfortunately won't be like some of the wonderful authors out there going with a daily update. The first few chapters will come fast, but only because they're already written.<strong>

**Thanks for taking the time to read!**  
><strong>Hope to see y'all next time! :D<strong>


	2. Chapter1: Emily

**Alright! Two whole reviews! HUGE thanks to Rose Starglen and Hero of Tyme (Awesome names, by the way:D)- You guys totally made my confidence skyrocket! ^^**

**Now let me just say that this chapter is kind of just a bridge to the second chapter where things pick up; so please forgive me if it's a little boring… I promise it gets better! :)**

**Enjoy!  
>-SS<strong>

* * *

><p>Lightning flashed and illuminated my room in white light for a half-heartbeat. I cringed and bit my lip as thunder crashed overhead, rattling the windowpanes. Another lightning bolt struck directly after, and more waves of rain pummeled the metal roof over my room. I lay in my bed, hopelessly entangled in the quilts; my long blonde hair spreading out over the pillow. The air was cold that night. <em>So <em>cold. Which was strange; considering it was the middle of June. I shifted once again against the thin sheets wrapped tightly around my legs, chills running up my spine. It was raining so hard that it sounded like the whole ocean was pounding on my roof. I moaned as I got out of bed and went to pull my curtains shut; flinching as thunder once again rocked the skies.

I've never been much of a storm person.

And that didn't help the fact that a terrifying storm was the embodiment of the haunting nightmare that had woken me.

I dreamt of light- beautiful, soft, warm light- pulsing courageously in the black void of my sleep. I dreamt that it spoke to me, whispering promises in a flowing language I couldn't understand; and keeping me company through the storm. It was beautiful, perfect.

But it didn't last for long. The voice grew fainter and fainter and more voices joined in, growling and jeering. The light itself started to collapse upon itself; drowning in the dark sea of threatening shouts. With every dark growl that joined the chorus of darkness, the rays of hope that had been so perfect shrank to nothing, until the light- my light- winked out into nothing, and the beautiful voice faded into silence. In that moment, lightning flashed before my eyes, and rain poured around me; a torrent of dark water threatening to drown me in its eternal depths.

Among the shouts of hatred, there were cries of pain too. Louder and louder they screamed, until my eardrums burst; and my shrill scream of pain and fear joined the rest… And just before I woke, I heard a single laugh- one, sharp, deep, evil-sounding laugh- that rang out above all the others.

I almost screamed again when another bolt hit the back fields of the farm, sending a huge crack of thunder into the air and wrenching me from my frightening memories.

I was actually half grateful.

With a sigh I wiped the cold sweat off my forehead and ran my fingers nervously through my hair, lifting my gaze out the window. Instinctively I scanned the landscape, trying to see through the driving rain. I paused when I saw a dark shape in the backyard. _That's weird. _I thought, leaning forward and squinting harder to get a better look. In that moment, the shape shifted and turned towards me; and I swear I saw glowing red eyes- even through the storm.

I gave a little yelp and lurched backwards, chills like blizzards running up their way up my spine. As if I wasn't cold enough. And to top it all off, I tripped over my nightgown and fell hard on the carpeted floor with a heavy _thump. _I sat their shaking and panting until my breathing calmed, then got up slowly and peeked around my curtains warily, almost afraid of what I would see.

* * *

><p><strong>Now, let me stop right there. You know how this goes right? I bet you think something's going to grab me. Well…<strong>

* * *

><p>It was gone. <em>Gone.<em> I straitened, my eyes widening. _GONE?_ I suppressed a shiver, shaking my head and backing away from the window slowly. I had a queasy feeling rising in my stomach, but I forced it down.

_Chill, Emily._ I told myself. _You just watch too many movies. _I chuckled nervously to the uneasy Silence and walked back to bed, still feeling a little sick. _I'm fine. It was nothing. _I thought sluggishly, tiredness already sapping my energy. _It was a trick on my tired eyes. _

I pulled the covers over my head and tried not to flinch as another clap of thunder shook the house. I squeezed my eyes shut.

_I'm not afraid._

But somehow, I was.

* * *

><p><strong>Done! Yeah, it's a little slow. But things will definitely get more interesting in the next few chapters.<strong>

**Thanks so much for reading!  
>I look forward to hearing your thoughts! :) <strong>


	3. Chapter2: Emily

**Hello again! You wonderful people wrote me _three_ awesome reveiws! *squeal* Big thanks to Rose Starglen, Hero of Tyme (thanks for the tip :D), and newcomer supersonic50... You guys ROCK! ****This chapter is really short, but I'm actually pretty proud of it. **

**I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! :)  
>-SS<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>xoX-<strong>**Chapter Two****-****Xox**

**Emily**

"Y'know, I never really liked summer,"

I tried unsuccessfully to blink the blistering sunlight out of my eyes. I lay flat on my back in the lush green grasses that grew beneath the ancient oak tree, looking up at the fragments of cloudless sky through the rough branches. I was trying my hardest to enjoy the refreshing shade, giving my red, sun-burned shoulders a break from the harsh rays. "It's just so... Hot." I tipped my head, watching as a stray leaf drifted gently down, settling silently on my shoulder. "Know what I mean?"  
>There was no reply.<p>

I sighed discontentedly, pulling myself slowly to my feet with a groan.

"And... I'm talking to no one."

That had been my habit recently, speaking to nothing. For some odd reason, I would feel that someone was listening; so I spoke to it. Silence never spoke back though. Deep inside, I knew it was crazy, but it was something to keep me company when I was alone.

My invisible friend, Silence, who never spoke a word.

Before I even knew it, my feet had carried me over the sun bleached grasses down to the creek, a dark ribbon of cool water winding its way in between the whispy branches of the green willows. I knelt on the banks, splashing a satisfying amount of the cold liquid on my burning cheeks. My hands sent out smooth ripples through the still water, distorting my reflection.  
>When it cleared, however, staring back at me was not the familiar girl with shaggy, long blonde hair that hated to stay behind her ears, falling into her warm hazel eyes.<p>

Starting back at me was not me.

It was a monster.

I froze in horror, unable to tear my gaze from the hypnotic, glowing, blood-red eyes set in the dark shape of a face cast in shadow.  
>There was something about them that sent ripples through my mind, drawing up memories of fear that were terrifyingly... familiar.<p>

A dark chuckle seemed to echo in my mind.  
><em>Your time is coming, Princess.<em>

I stumbled backwards, screaming in terror and slipping on the green grasses, landing hard on my back. I lay there for I don't know how long, gasping for breath, a fevered sweat breaking out on my forehead, only cooled slightly by the warm summer breeze. Swallowing hard, I crept cautiously towards the creek on all four. I remember well how scared I was in that moment. Whatever that..._thing..._was, it obviously wasn't a friend. I took a deep breath and peered warily over the bank...

...to see my own familiar reflection starting back at me, with a fear in her eyes that matched the feeling in my heart.

I reached up and brushed my cheek hesitantly with a clammy, trembling fingertip. "What's going on...?" I whispered to the invisible listener. "Why does this keep happening to me...?" Silence greeted my words, as usual. But this time, I was glad it was there. I stood slowly, chewing my bottom lip as I strode away, forcing down my worries and casting a wary look behind me at the dark creek.

"See?" I said to Silence with a nervous laugh. "There's another reason why I dislike summer."

"Stupid heat makes my imagination act up."

* * *

><p><em>I curse my own stupidity. Everything leading up to my journey was a test. A trial. A message that the Old Ones left for me to decode.<br>__They gave me every warning, every chance... hoping that maybe- Just maybe-_ _I could save _myself.

_But, shamefully; I was oblivious. Unknowing. Doubtful._

_All the happenings in those days were the whispers of the goddesses, calling out for me to start my journey, and find my destiny on my own...  
>...before it was too late.<em>

_If only I could have seen the pattern._

* * *

><p><strong>Alright! The next chapter is longer. (And it introduces main character number two! :D)<strong>

**Thanks for reading! See you next time! ;)**


	4. Chapter3: Sarah

**Whew! Sorry I haven't updated recently… between school and the fact that my computer hates me, I haven't been able to find time to type up this chapter. Thanks so much to Rose Starglen and Blake-Hero of Tyme… hope you guys are enjoying the story so far.**

**Again, not too proud of this one… but this chapter and the next are where things get **_**much **_**more interesting! ;)**

**Enjoy!  
>-SS<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>xoX-Chapter Three-Xox<strong>

**Sarah**

The soupy, white fog clung stubbornly to the ground, oddly similar the wet leaves that stuck to the bottom of Sarah's sneakers. The summer storms had passed over rather quickly, but the ravaging winds and driving rain had done more damage than anticipated- fallen tree limbs and debris littered the wet asphalt of the road, the sopping branches bending over to smack against any car that decided to come their way. Everything about the humid summer evening seemed… wrong. No birds sang- actually, there was no sound at; all save for the faint scuff of the girl's shoes on the pavement.

A sudden breeze ruffled Sarah's blue tank top, and she shuddered, rubbing the goose bumps that had sprung up on her bare arms. _Why is it so cold?_ She wondered as a car flashed past, blasting her with more unusually chilly air and stirring the leftover raindrops from the trees leaves.

"It'll be the best sunset _ever_ tonight!" Emily had exclaimed over the phone. "You know how it's always _extra _pretty after a storm." Sara could practically see her friend beaming in that moment, hazel eyes shining hopefully.

"Why don't you walk over?"

And here she was, striding through a thick, white bank of fog, the humidity frizzing up her already wavy light-auburn hair. Shaped seemed to slip in and out of the shadows and between the trees, but after a while Sarah had dismissed it as her imagination. "Who would be out walking at 6:00 at night after the first big storm of the season?" She had scoffed to herself.  
>"Nobody."<p>

Her steps continued for a while in silence.

"Well, nobody but me."

The girl chuckled to herself. For Emily's sake, this had better be the "best sunset ever". She paused for a moment, kneeling down to tighten the loose laces of her sneakers. Her daydreaming friend was constantly talking about the sunsets and her place she had found to watch them, always insisting that Sarah find time to come watch one herself. "It's good luck," she would always say, "to make a wish on the sunset. I always think that maybe if… I wish hard enough, that maybe it'll come true."

Sarah sighed contentedly- For the first time in a long time, her life felt actually _normal. _Strange nightmares had been haunting her sleep, keeping her up late and making her tired in the morning. And she would always wake up at the same moment in her dream every night… The moment where the screams echoed in her ears… the moment when the light and warmth of everything she knew and loved was snuffed out into darkness… the moment when she saw the eyes.

The red, glowing eyes that seemed to pierce her very soul…

Sarah shook her head to rid it of the disturbing memories, continuing down the road rather shakily. The girl couldn't help but cast a glance behind her into the lifting fog. Relief rushed through her when Emily's house came into view. Not a moment too soon, her beaming, blonde friend rushed forward, grabbing her wrist and wrenching the girl down the path.

"Come on, we're going to miss it!"

* * *

><p><strong>Alright! Enter main character number two: Sarah! Anyone else notice that I changed from first-person perspective to third-person? ;) That was done on purpose. Although I'm not so sure I even half-liked this sloppy, way-too-short chapter XD…<strong>

**Well, Chapter 4 WILL be up ASAP… seriously. See you then! :)**

**-SS**


	5. Chapter4: Emily

**Hello, again! Yay, two chapters in one day! I feel accomplished. :D **

**This is the chapter where… nah, never mind. Just read. **

**I know you will enjoy it if you enjoy this story though, so scroll down.  
>SCROLL DOWN I SAY! ;)<strong>

**-SS**

* * *

><p><strong>xoX-Chapter Four-Xox<strong>

**Emily**

"Come on, we're going to miss it!"

I raced through the lush horse pasture, relishing the feel of the summer breeze whistling through my hair as I raced by. I must've been quite a sight: between my lavender knee-length sundress and clunky, navy-colored muck boots; I was about as fashionable as a goat.

"Wait up!" Came the voice behind me.

Sarah matched my fast-paced strides easily, looking much better than I in a pair of blue-jean shorts and an ice-blue tank top to match her eyes. The sunlight danced in her golden-auburn hair, making her look more like a supermodel than a girl running up to see a sunset in the town parkland.

The horses raised their heads as we sprinted past, the oldest mare snorting a half-hearted greeting. I glanced past the barn- the sun was well below the tree line. We didn't have much time left. Truth-be-told, I was very much enjoying the cooler air and plentiful shade that were the gifts of summer dusk; but I wasn't about to slow and miss the sunset on a beautiful day like this. I dodged the hick berry grove and squeezed through the gasp in the fence, barely glancing behind me as I raced down the beaten path to Enchanted Hill; my secret place.

Slowing only to catch my breath, I checked for sounds and waited rather impatiently at the cross-trail until I could clearly hear Sarah's footsteps behind my own. We raced up the side of the sun-bleached hill for what seemed like forever before I finally caught a glimpse of the sun, already halfway hidden below the mountain. "C'mon, Sarah, it's already started!" I yelled without turning, not even sure my friend was close enough to hear me. I crested the hill in a rush, skidding to a clumsy stop and allowing a refreshing breeze to cool the sweat on my forehead. It was a few heartbeats before Sarah materialized beside me, panting.

It had suddenly gone quiet; the only sounds I could hear were pleasant birdsong and my own ragged breathing. Tiny locust tree leaves drifted above us on another dusk-chilled breeze, dark silhouettes against the gorgeous golden sky. Splashes of rose pink and scarlet streaked across the sunset's clouds, adding more color to the already beautiful sight.

"...Wow." Sarah whispered, her eyes reflecting the brilliant sunbeams.

"Now do you see why I love it?"  
>I turned towards her, flashing a toothy grin and tossing my sandy hair gracelessly over my shoulder.<p>

"...Yeah."

The sun was but a tiny glimmer of amber light at the peak of the black mountain, half-hidden behind the dark, frayed outlines of the trees.

"Make a wish..." I breathed.

Sarah smiled as another warm breeze ruffled her hair and clothes, not taking her eyes from the sunset.  
>"I wish... That everything would change," She said, deep in thought. "That something would happen in my life... Something big. Exciting." Her eyes glittered as she spoke the last word. I smiled at that, pondering my wish and absently fingering the silver pendant strung around my neck.<p>

"_I_ wish... That life would give me a chance. A chance to be..." I paused, searching for words. "...More than just..._me_... A chance to be something actually..." The sun dipped past the mountain, traces of the light still lingering on the violet-lined clouds.

"..._special._"

There was silence spread over the hill, save for the tiny rustlings I could hear in the bushes past the clearing. The tips of the long, sun-bleached grasses tickled my bare knees, and I closed my eyes, waiting to feel the breeze that the rustling promised.

...Nothing.

I opened my eyes, blinking in confusion as the underbrush shifted noisily once again. Sarah hadn't seemed to notice- her blue eyes still gazing lovingly at the sun's leftover rays. Not wishing to worry her, I stepped back silently, creeping curiously towards the woods, straining to see something. _Anything._

A fallen branch moved. A twig snapped. _Deer? _I wondered.

It was then that I saw them.  
>I saw them for the third time that week.<p>

The eyes.

Piercing.  
>Hungry.<br>_Red.  
><em>  
><em>What the-!<br>_  
>My thought was cut short as Sarah screamed. I jumped and whirled around, unable to make sense of what happened before agonizing pain exploded in the back of my head.<p>

I didn't even have time to yell.

The world spun violently, everything I saw was suddenly blurred through a hazy scarlet.

I heard foreign shouts.  
>Heavy footsteps.<br>Sarah's shrieks.

I collapsed uselessly to my knees, my legs no longer able to carry me. Deafening sounds pummeled my senses, and I moaned inaudibly as my head throbbed. A dark, foreboding fuzziness laced my jumbled thoughts.

Sarah screamed what I think was supposed to be my name, then unconsciousness numbed me, and I heard no more.

* * *

><p><strong>*Ghirahim Laugh* Sorry about the cliffhanger, friends! I tend to do that often without meaning to… as you'll soon find. I had a <strong>_**LOT**_** of fun writing this chapter, needless to say. I think it's my favorite so far!**

**Hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I did! Until next time! *chuckle chuckle* :)**

**-SS**


	6. Chapter5: Emily

**Hello Again! Wow, thank you guys for three more beautiful reviews! YESSSSSS! (I think I'm going to start replying to the reviews here- just because I'm starting to get questions… :D) **

**To (Blake- Hero of Tyme): Thanks so much for reviewing again! Your words fill my heart with rainbows! I know that through every chapter that I can always count on you to leave me a lovely comment.**

**To (Bad Mittens): Glad you're enjoying the story so far! ^^ My original idea for the place of**_** Bounds of Time**_** in the timeline was just after **_**Majora's Mask**_** but before **_**Twilight Princess**_**… but any other ideas for the timeline placement that come to you during the story will be welcome! And I'm glad you like my evil laugh… *chuckle* Maybe if I manage to squeeze in another cliffhanger, I'll switch it up a bit, hmm? ;)**

**Also, a big thank you to Storyteller of Darkness too for alerting. (I **_**love**_** your pen name, btw!) :D  
>Okaaaaaaaaaaay! Next (kind of short) chapter, dead ahead! <strong>

**-SS**

* * *

><p><strong>xoX-Chapter 5-Xox<strong>  
><strong>Emily<strong>

I woke with a start, blinking hard and trying to figure out where I was. I remember that it was dark and cold, even though it was the middle of summer. Fear blanketed my senses when I realized I was chained with my hands bound behind my back. _What the...?_ I pulled against my bindings desperately, not at all willing to accept that I was helpless. My memories of the previous day were fuzzy, as if covered in a black fog. I fought to stay calm. Once my eyes adjusted, I could make out a stone, jail-like cell around me, whereas the only light was the moon's eerie glow flowing weakly in from a barred window impossibly high above where I lay. My boots had been pulled off, revealing bare, pale legs and unclad feet, both dotted with numerous sore bruises. My hair fell into my face obnoxiously, a dirty, knotted mess draped over my shoulders like a matted cloak. And my sundress- My _beautiful_lavender sundress- was tattered, torn, and smudged with dirt and dried blood; one of the once-lovely straps hanging uselessly off my shoulder.

The first of my regained memories was of the Sunset. I could vaguely remember racing up the grassy, sun-bathed hill, the air filled with laughter.

_**The sight of the golden sun.  
>The touch of a gentle, dusk-chilled breeze.<br>The sweet scent of summer wildflowers.**_

I smiled, (despite my current situation) at the soft, tender memories drawing me away from the world I was currently trapped in. The harsh world of darkness, fear and chains.

The second memory was of my hastily made, seemingly harmless wish.

"_**I wish that… life would give me a chance. A chance to be more than just… me… to be something actually… special."**_

I could almost see the color of the scarlet streaks of clouds in the sky. I let my eyes fall shut, savoring the comforting memory as long as possible.

_**The glimmer of the vanishing sun over the black mountain.  
>The tickle of grass tips against my bare knees.<br>The gorgeous color of the amber sky…**_

The third and final memory shattered my peaceful thoughts.

I remembered Sarah.

My eyes flew open with a gasp as her terrified shrieks echoed in my mind.

_**The pain exploding in my head.  
>The sudden shouts and footsteps.<br>The glowing, rage filled eyes…**_

I bit my lip hard to keep from crying out. Where was my friend now? Was she chained too, as alone and frightened as I was? I sighed and fantasized that she had gotten away... that she had run off to find help… Voices from outside the cell broke off my thoughts.

"...Sure this is her?" A deep voce said, heavy footsteps getting louder.

"A thousand pardons- but you shall see for yourself that it is quite obvious..." Another said, frighteningly close. The jangle of keys and the _clank_ of a door unlocking made me jump. When it creaked open, I could see a dark figure slip soundlessly into the cell. Fear inched its way into my chest, but I ignored it. I strained my eyes against the darkness to no avail, only able to make out the outline of a tall man. A deep chuckle filled the small cell. "They're right. It _IS_ obvious," The figure sneered, taking a step forward with a resounding thunk. "You look just like her." I growled softly, annoyance at this visitor overriding my fear. I seemed to forget for a moment that_ I_was the one chained to the floor, blind fearlessness flowing over me.

"Who _are_you?" I snapped.

An ominous dark laugh echoed off the stone walls, and all of my annoyance was replaced by fear again. My eyes widened in shock as the man stepped into the moonlight.

**OH. MY. GOSH.**

Hate, horror, and disbelief crashed upon me like a wave. I couldn't hold my fear back anymore, and I shrank back against the wall, terror turning my blood to water.

Standing before me was the very man that, before now, I had thought only existed within my deepest, darkest nightmares.

Standing before me,  
>was Ganondorf.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>*Majora Cackle* Sorry for the cliffhanger- <strong>_**again**_**. :) I LOVED doing this chapter- Ganon**_**dork **_**is just really fun to write. I really don't have anything else to say—except for the assurance that I've realized that there are WAY too many chapters in Emily's viewpoint and not enough in Sarah's… I'll fix that soon.**

**Hope you guys enjoyed it, and another big thanks to all that reviewed! ;)**

**-SS**


	7. Chapter6: Emily

**Hello, my little pretties! I've got quite a few thank you's to pass around, so bear with me! **

**To (Blake-Hero of Tyme): Yay! Another review from one of my favorite followers! ;) To answer your question, Emily knows Ganondork because I- *ahem* **_**She**_** is a Zelda fan. Hmmm… probably should've mentioned that earlier, huh? XD **

**To (Bad Mittens): Yes, this does take place in the 21****st**** Century. The other aspects of where Sarah and Emily are now will be explained later. And the Majora cackle… *shudders* not quite sure what possessed me to do that one… :D**

**To (****Laureen 'The Edge' Lycan): Thanks for the review! Yeah, I'm a writer who gets a little carried away with her descriptions… So I'm glad to hear that it's working out okay! Hope you're enjoying the story so far!**

**Also, Thank you to Jade the Barbarian, who favorited. Hope you're enjoying everything too! :)  
><strong>**Okay! On with the story!**

**-SS**

* * *

><p><strong>xoX-Chapter 6-Xox<strong>

**Emily**

My first emotion was fear. _DUH. _  
>Then confusion.<br>...Then suspicion.

_Think, Emily..._ I scolded myself. _Ganondorf isn't real._I kept repeating that to myself, over and over, in hopes that I would blink and this nightmare of a man would disappear.

But... There was something about this whole situation. It had an element of wakefulness to it... That made it seem too real to be a dream.  
>I half hoped he would say something- just to break the silence.<p>

"Are you surprised to see me?" He sneered, as if hearing my thoughts.

I instantly wished he had stayed silent.

The King let out another low chuckle. Just his voice was terrifying, an eerie sound like steel grating against glass. I had a second to wonder how anyone could mimic Ganondorf's voice so well. It was a little freaky. I had no time to react before he stepped forward, lightning quick.  
>A chill ran down my spine like an icy finger. I had noticed his eyes. A freaky blood-red color rimmed with sunset amber, with a depth that told me that this man was much more than he seemed. His eyes glinted dangerously, even in the soft moonlight. If rage was a color, that would be it.<p>

And there was something about the way he looked at me... That sent ripples through my memory.  
>The realization struck me like a falling tree.<p>

"I-it... It was you!" I stammered, somehow finding my voice through my shock. The man snorted, as if that were the most obvious thing in the world.

"You were in my backyard the night of the storm! You distorted my reflection in the creek! You-"

"Enough, already." The man interrupted, lacing his voice with triumph, seemingly satisfied that I had found the truth.

"But...why?"

"What can I say? They were failed attempts. If I had only been patient... Waited for you to wander off alone like SHE always did..."

"Who?" I demanded, narrowing my eyes.

Ganon-ish dude ignored me. "Tell me, child of fate... Just how long did you think you could hide from me?" The thin, fear-worn thread holding my patience together snapped. "_WHAT _are you _TALKING ABOUT?"_I screamed, struggling against the cold chains. A sudden silence settled over the cell.

Not the Silence I had always known.

"You... Don't know...?" The way-too-confident man standing before me sneered, following his words with a dark laugh. I wasn't scared this time. I gritted my teeth, glaring at him. That only made him laugh harder. "My, my, you're more like the former princess every passing second. Well, the apple doesn't fall very far from the tree, does it?" He said, crimson eyes glittering.

"It seems the _reincarnation _of Zelda inherited her attitude as well as her power."

A horrible cold pit formed in my stomach. I forced myself to doubt this crazy man's words.  
>They weren't true. They couldn't be.<p>

Me.  
><em>Zelda's <em>reincarnation.

_ME._

This was a joke. It had to be.  
>I searched the eyes of the man before me in a shocked silence, half-hoping he would pull the glare off his face and laugh, and explain that this was all some elaborate prank. I wanted this insanity to stop.<p>

It wasn't funny anymore.

I swallowed hard, trying my very hardest to hold back the glistening tears forming at the rims of my eyes.

I'm not sure when Ganondorf left. But before I knew it, I was curled up in a ball, hot tears trailing silver streaks down my dirty face. I didn't want to be here anymore. I wanted to wake up from this horrible nightmare, and be home in my own bed. But no matter what lies I told myself, the biting chill of the cold stone floor on my bare limbs and chilly draft leaking in from the window above told me otherwise.

This wasn't a joke.  
>Or a dream.<br>Or a vision.

No shorter than ten minutes ago, I had been standing before Ganondorf- _THE _Ganondorf, King of all Evil- at his total and complete mercy.

As I lay there in chains, I realized the horrifying, dark, terrible, bloody truth.

This was real.

_THIS WAS **REAL.**_

* * *

><p><strong>A little bit of a cliffhanger, but I'm going to save the evil laugh for another chapter, okay? (Sorry, Bad Mittens!) :D<br>****Thank you guys for reading! I'm sorry that was so short! I'm hoping to get the next chapter out tomorrow, but don't hate me (Or worse, do a Majora cackle! LOL) if I don't. ****Fridays are busy for us homeschoolers!**

**See y'all later!**

**-SS**


	8. Chapter7: Sarah

**Hello again! Sorry for not posting yesterday, and thanks for not attacking me with Majora cackles as a punishment! ;) On to the thank you's!**

**To (Blake-Hero of Tyme): YESSSSS! I GOT AN AWARD! :D :D :D I guess gathering the courage to post this story was worth it huh? :) I'm happy to hear that this story is at least a little good. ;)**

**To (Bad Mittens): Yes, your chapter lengths are perfect. :) This one is a little longer, and I plan on making my chapters longer after this one.**

**To (Elizabeth0058): Welcome! I agree; cliffhangers do suck. When you're the one**_** reading**_** them… when you're writing them, it's kind of fun- y'know, in an evil, suspenseful kind of way. :) **

**Also a big thank you to the wonderful Banana14, who alerted and favorited.  
>Let us proceed to the story! :D<strong>

**-SS**

* * *

><p><strong>xoX-Chapter 7-Xox<strong>

**Sarah**

Darkness.  
>Nothing annoyed her more than not being able to see.<p>

Sarah tried unsuccessfully to toss her hair over her shoulder, the knotted mess falling obnoxiously in her face. She growled in annoyance, shifting and accidentally putting weight on her injured leg. Pain shout through the girl's knee, and she gasped in pain, readjusting yet again on the cold stone floor. I just can't get comfortable in these stupid chains... Sarah sighed to herself. How long had she been here? An hour? Two? It felt longer than that. It had been a long trek through... Were they even still in the parkland? The monsters had blindfolded her before the journey, so for all she knew, they could be anywhere.

A small pang throbbed in Sarah's chest.

She. She could be anywhere. Her captors had dragged an unconscious Emily away from her shortly after the ambush. The monsters had swarmed out of nowhere, quickly overwhelming the two defenseless teenagers. They had come up behind her, snarling and knocking her off her feet. Sarah had screamed and screamed to no avail as the monsters clubbed Emily in the head, and watched helplessly as she fell limply at the feet of the strange man cloaked in shadows.

The strange man with the glowing eyes.  
>Why did she have the feeling she'd seen him somewhere before? She couldn't help but think he looked a little like-<p>

Sarah forced the thought away forcefully, snorting and rolling her eyes. "You are such a geek, Sarah." She told herself. "I mean really- You and your friend were watching a sunset, and were attacked and dragged off by the villain of your favorite video game series? Yeah, right." Her nervous laugh bounced off the dark stone walls, echoing back mockingly.

You are afraid; the uneasy Silence seemed to say.

"Am not," Sarah grumbled.

She shivered as a chilly draft seeped over her. The blue-jean cutoffs she had on were now hopelessly frayed at the edges, and the nice white sneakers she had just gotten a week ago were gone completely. Her light-blue tank top was smeared with dirt from all the times she had tripped over something and fallen down on the long and uncomfortable trek, and torn at the collar where it had caught on a branch. Numerous bruises dotted her legs, where the impatient- things had kicked at her each time she stumbled or slowed in exhaustion.

Sarah sighed softly. Emily was lucky she had slept through the whole thing. The girl rotated her sore shoulders in their sockets, arms feeling heavy and bloodless from being chained above her head for so long. There was no sound but silence. She was completely, utterly, alone.

Sarah hung her head miserably.

"Shift your wrists."

The girl's head snapped up at the sudden voice, icy-blue eyes scanning the room wildly.

"Who's there?"

"I said, shift your wrists. Let your fingers relax, and slowly slide them out of the bindings."

Sarah strained her eyes to see through the darkness.

"Who are you?"

The voice sighed. "Someone who doesn't wish to see the likes of you still chained by the time the Dark Lord makes his way to your cell." A tiny flicker of movement in the darkness made the girl jump, feeling a twinge of fear upon realizing how helpless she was.

"S-stay back!"

"Peace, Saira. I'm here to help."

Sarah tensed even more upon hearing how close the words sounded. The voice itself was obviously female, deepened with age but not so much that it lost its tone.

"My name is Sarah," She corrected icily, hoping she sounded braver than she felt.

"I know."

Sarah gritted her teeth nervously, barely able to make out the outline of the unwelcome guest within her cell.

"Why-"

"Enough questions. Unless you want to come face-to-face with your worst nightmare, I suggest we get moving."

Sarah tensed as the shadowy figure stepped slowly into the moonlight. It was a tall woman, clothed almost entirely in black. A navy-blue cowl obscured her facial features, but Sarah could make out a pair of scarlet eyes glinting behind it. The stone-hard gaze looked her up and down curiously.

"You could at least try to be kind, Saira-sama. I'm trying to help you."

Sarah relaxed slightly, but kept her guard up. Freaky black-cloaked woman offering to help her? ...Okay. She'd play along.  
>Freaky black-cloaked woman demanding her trust? Not going to happen.<p>

"My name," The girl repeated evenly, "Is _Sarah_."

"I know," the figure sounded rather exasperated.

Sarah could see her visitor's outline stride closer in the darkness, and she flinched away, terrified upon realizing there was nowhere to run. "H-how do I know I can trust you?" She shrieked, a little louder than she meant to. Even half hidden beneath a cowl, the teen knew a smirk when she saw one. The woman's eyes glittered in amusement as she searched Sarah's face.

"Smart girl."

However, the smirk vanished and the figure drew a sharp breath as her eyes fell upon the awkward way the girl before her was standing to keep weight off her left leg. "You... Are injured...?" The woman questioned, not unkindly. Sarah gathered her courage and met the figure's eyes bravely.

"What's it to you?"

Harsh Crimson eyes softened suddenly, and the woman seemed ashamed for a moment. To the teen's surprise, she lowered her head respectfully. "I apologize for my actions, Saira. I only wish to eliminate the troubles that threaten to destroy you in the future… and that is impossible from my current position in your eyes."

The woman reached under her cloak, and Sarah gasped upon seeing a silver key dangling from a gloved hand.

"Saira-sama, would you _allow _me to rid you of your cumbersome chains?"

Sarah's jaw dropped.

_What can I do here?_

She could escape with this… person, rid herself of the painfully annoying chains, and get a chance to see something other than the boring stone walls; or take her chances against the "Dark Lord" the figure mentioned.

Sarah wet her lips. "I'll go with you on one condition."

"Yes?"

"You quit calling me Saira."

The woman looked like she was about to argue, but obviously thought better of it. She sighed, a small smile showing in her eyes.

"Clever."

* * *

><p><strong>Sure, kind of a bad cliffhangerend spot, but I had to cut this chapter a little bit short. *sheepish smile***

**I deeply apologize, but most of my entries will be longer and come less frequently after this one. All the chapters so far had been pre-written, but I'll be going from scratch from here on out. Thank you all kindly, and I hope you're enjoying how it's going so far!**

**And by the way... "Saira" is pronounced (SAY-rah). :D**

**-SS**


	9. Chapter8: Sarah

**It seems there was a little confusion about the name that the "Mysterious Woman" was calling Sarah. If you were wondering, I did mean **_**Saira**_**, not Saria or something else. :) Sorry if that disappoints anybody.**

**I think that was all the reviews, but I'll thank you guys anyway—thanks to Bad Mittens, Elizabeth0058, Blake-Hero of Tyme and supersonic50 who reviewed, and to Ray Sapphire *wink wink* who reviewed **_**and**_** favorited!**

**This chapter will be longer than all of them so far, so brace yourselves for some serious awesomesauce… and forgive any careless grammar mistakes. It's late, I'm tired, and I've been staring at this computer screen and typing for five hours; so I'm not sure everything is flawless. Enjoy. :)**

**-SS**

* * *

><p><strong>xoX-Chapter 8-Xox<strong>

**Sarah**

WHAM!

There was a deafening crash, and the steel door broke freer of its hinges and slammed against the wall opposite Sarah's cell. The girl's mouth fell open, eyes flicking between the disembodied door and the one who had kicked it open. She had to try hard not to show her shock at the sheer strength of the strange woman before her. "I always wanted to do that," The figure chuckled softly, a smile showing beneath her cowl. Sarah limped cautiously after her, feeling a confusing mix of respect and fear for the mysterious character.

She had a second to wonder why it was so quiet before she stepped through the open doorway, a cry tearing itself from her lips as she froze to the spot in fear. The two guards she had often heard conversing outside were lying crumpled upon the floor, glassy eyes gazing sightlessly at the ceiling; long flame-red hair spreading out over the stone floor. Pools of crimson blood soaked the floor, staining their violet uniforms red. Sarah swallowed hard, tears welling up in her eyes, unable to tear her eyes from the sight of the mangled bodies.

"They... They're dead..." The girl mumbled dumbly, not even sure she had spoken aloud. A firm hand pressed itself to her shoulder, and Sarah yanked her gaze away from the horrible sight to meet the crimson eyes of her companion. _Red,_ Sarah thought blankly. _Her eyes are red._

_Red like blood._

"I deeply apologize, Sai- Sarah..." The woman said softly. "...If I would've left them alive, every being in this fortress would know of my presence and your escape." The girl nodded solemnly, careful to not look back upon the two lifeless figures as they passed. She tried to focus on the ever-dark stone halls she was lead silently through, though her mind still wandered back to the guards. She could remember their open eyes, glazed over; forever starting at something she couldn't see. She could remember their blood, spilling out in polls of deep crimson, staining the damp stone floors... Sarah shuddered shaking her head to clear them of the images she couldn't forget.

"...Are you alright, Sarah-sama?" Her companion asked, not turning from the path.

"...F-fine." She muttered. "I'm fine."

But she wasn't, and the woman knew it.

_I'm fine, alright. Just wandering through a dark, endless labyrinth, with a woman I don't know._ Sarah glared at the floor. _A woman who has killed and will kill without hesitation. Yeah, I'm just peachy._

And the uneasy silence didn't help. Sarah knew that one wrong move- one step placed too loud, one breath taken to sharp - and they would be discovered. The enemy would probably kill the strange woman who saved her (a kind woman, but strange nonetheless); and she would be put back in those awful chains, to say the least.

"...Umm..." She swallowed. "Maybe I-"

The woman suddenly clapped a hand over Sarah's mouth, cutting off her sentence. The girl shuddered, confused at her companion's actions, and awed at the speed in which she carried them out. "Sshh..." The woman whispered, casting a quick glance at the Intersecting hallways. Sarah nodded hesitantly, trembling slightly.

For what seemed like eternity, all was silent. Then, if she strained her ears, Sarah could make out the faint sound of light footsteps, echoing in the empty hall. The teen whimpered almost inaudibly, fear lacing her thoughts.

The guards that grew closer were obviously female, striking up a conversation in a foreign tongue. With every footstep they took, the icy claws of fear constricting over Sarah's heart clenched tighter. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see her companion soundlessly draw a thin silver blade. The girl swallowed hard, unable to decide what was worse- witnessing two more deaths, or being recaptured and locked back in the awful cell. With a mental cringe, Sarah prepared herself. The woman tensed and tightened her grip on the blade as the guards drew closer... Closer...

...Then the footsteps faded as the enemies strode down another hallway, in the opposite direction of the freed prisoner and her companion.

Sarah let out a shaky sigh of relief, feeling sick at how close they were to being discovered. With a soft _shink,_ the woman sheathed her blade. "I am deeply sorry for scaring you, Sarah-sama." She whispered, seemingly still afraid someone would hear them. "I thought for sure that we were to be discovered." She continued hesitantly down the dark corridor, peering around the corner. "But it seems today that Hylia's grace is in our favor..."

Sarah nodded absently.

Hylia?

Why did she have the feeling she'd heard that name before? Just the sound on its own reminded her of clouds and the sky; a light-filled vibe that was both graced with gleeful joy and stained with a deep sorrow.

_Hylia._

The name simply refused to leave her thoughts, echoing in her mind endlessly, in tone with the continuing footsteps scuffing softly. The echoes blocked out all sound and thought, and Sarah failed to even notice the growing exit until it was almost upon them. Her companion waved her back, peering around the door-less archway warily. When no sound or sight revealed itself, she led the girl outside. The dry air smelled of burned land and days without rain. Even the cloudless, pre-dawn sky was painted an emotionless grey against the few glinting white stars that still shone above. Even through the chill of the cell that still lingered on Sarah's skin, she could _feel_ the air warming at the coming sunrise. Not five steps away, the alcove dropped off steeply towards the ground, and the girl could see what lay down below her. Beneath her feet was a massive fortress constructed of red brick, built into a high cliff and closed off to the world by a large, grassless courtyard littered with watchtowers and the dark outlines of few guards. Sarah narrowed her eyes at the massive stone walls and the open metal gate whose spokes glinted in the weak light like black teeth. _All this to hold in a fourteen-year-old girl?_ She scoffed mentally. _I'm flattered. Really._

"This way."

Her companion's urgent whisper sliced through her thoughts like a knife. Sarah scanned the searchlight-crowded courtyard nervously, wondering what the odds were of them slipping away unnoticed. The woman lead her charge to skirt along many narrow ledges and slide down small breaks in the clay walls, and soon they had made it to the level just above the ground. The woman danced down the rock face of the crumbling wall, reaching up to help the teen down with a gloved hand. "Here..." she whispered, crimson eyes glinting with anticipation. And with a soft thump that seemed to loud in the silence, Sarah hit the ground. She was breathing hard, horrific excitement boiling her blood as she eyed the huge metal gate not 500 yards away. The cracked, sun-beaten earth beneath her feet seemed to crumble to dust with her every cautious step, and every drawn breath sounded deafening in the uneasy silence.

The searchlights danced around each other, occasionally lighting up one of the guards patrolling the courtyard. All seemed to be tall, dark-skinned figures with flaming red hair and startlingly inhuman amber eyes. And, almost needless to say; they were all women. The facts in Sarah's head matched what she saw before her, but she still refused to accept what her mind was telling her, shoving the thought away with a shake of her head._ Gerudo, Sarah? Really? _She thought._ Not possible. _

Her cloaked companion led her farther into the courtyard, until the gate loomed closer, and the shadows of the fortress no longer hid them. Sarah's heart threatened to pound out of her chest with every step closer to her freedom. _Can we… Can we actually make it?_

Though all too soon, there was a blood-curdling shriek rose from the depths of the fortress, and in one moment, all was chaos. Signal fires were lit on the peaks of the watchtowers, and dozens of guards could be heard scrambling for their weapons. The teen's companion cursed under her breath. One masked enemy pointed at them and shouted something in a foreign tongue. _"Go, Sarah! RUN!"_ Sarah's protector screeched, no longer worried about being silent, having to use all her voice to be heard over the shouts of the guards.

Sarah didn't have to be told twice. Her legs moved on their own at that point, her vision focusing in on the black gate of the fortress. Everything else- the shouts of the guards, the footsteps of her companion trailing her- was blurred away, unimportant.

_Move. Run. Faster. Move. Faster. _

She chanted over and over in her head, only aware of her own bare feet pounding on the dry, hard earth.

The gate was twenty yards away.  
>Fifteen.<br>Ten.

Then the world was darkening.  
>Darkening? Was the gate closing?<p>

…No. Something was blocking her way. Something dark. Something big.

Suddenly Sarah snapped from her trance, skidding to a halt five yards away from the dark man standing between her and the gate. Frustration burned her thoughts. He stood between her and her freedom. She whirled around, finding that all the masked prison guards had stopped as well, pinning her between their intimidating ranks and the man blocking her way. She turned back, meeting the amber eyes of the dark man before her bravely. The dust from the crumpled ground was swirled by the light breeze about his feet, and a long red cape billowed out behind him. _Wait…_ she thought suddenly. _One tall, dark man in alliance with a bunch of Gerudo-like women… so does that make him…? _

"I must congratulate you on getting this far, Saira… or perhaps you prefer your disgusting _human_ name…" The man sneered, showing teeth that resembled fangs. "…_Sarah._" he spat her name out like poison. Sarah opened her mouth to give a blistering reply, but her companion materialized out of nowhere and shoved the girl behind her protectively. There was a sudden change in the man's expression, and he laughed suddenly, a chilling deep sound that sent chills up her spine and shattered the silence in a million ways at once. "Of _course…_" he shouted between laughs. "Of_ course_ you would show up to free the little warrior!" Sarah saw the cloaked woman tense in rage. "It is my sworn duty, Ganondorf… but what do you know about duty? You, who had abandoned and betrayed your people in a lost time… It disgusts me to be in your very presence." The teen pushed away the million questions whirling in her thoughts and instead focused on her wonder at her protector's ability to speak so evenly while sounding so angry. "Why even come, then?" The man called Ganondorf challenged, hypnotic eyes glinting dangerously.

The cloaked women visibly hesitated. "To… repay you…" She muttered icily, almost inaudibly, "…For the damage you did and the light you stole from Hyrule generations ago."

The Dark King narrowed his eyes at her, and a silent argument seemed to pass between them. A trembling Sarah clung to the woman's arm, icy blue eyes darting between her and the man; wishing somebody would explain what was going on. Finally, Ganondorf broke the silence.

"…Very well. Because you have come a long way, and are determined to meet your end in my domain, so I suppose I should humor you before I take back our little friend, hmmm?"

The awful smirk on his face made the teen want to be sick. With a wave of his hand, the Gerudo-like women charged the girl and her protector with wild battle cries. Sarah let out a shout of terror, but the cloaked woman only sighed, shaking her head, uttering a single chuckle.

"You'll never change, Ganondorf."

Sarah heard a sound that sounded like the crack of a whip, then light filled her eyes and she saw no more.

_It was hot. Flames burned everywhere, and the sounds of thunder and terrified shrieks reverberated throughout the land. _

"_Go, Sarah! RUN!" the cloaked woman's voice rang out over the chaos, seemingly from everywhere at once. "Where?" Sarah yelled back, straining to see through the black smoke clinging stubbornly to the cracked earth. "Where do I run?" The girl raced blindly through the haze, the stench of fire making her eyes water. She stumbled over stones and burned her bare legs and feet on the burned ground, but she still ran. _

_But In one moment, she tripped over a small boulder and tumbled head over heels; squeezing her eyes shut and waiting for the ground to hit… but none came. When she opened her eyes, a scream tore itself from her lips. She was falling endlessly, in the hypnotic void that was Ganondorf's gaze watching her through the confusion._

"_I must congratulate you on making it this far, Saira. Or perhaps you prefer your disgusting _human _name…"_

_The world burst into white in a shower of sparks, and a high keening noise blared deafeningly. Sarah screamed in terror again as Ganon's voice spat her name from everywhere at once._

"…_Sarah_.._."_

In a brilliant flash of light, the dream vanished and Sarah woke wide-eyed and panting, her curly blonde hair plastered to her forehead with a cold sweat. She was lying on the ground, a cotton blanket draped carefully over her. Above her was a red-stone ceiling, looking more natural than chiseled, so she immediately assumed she was not back in the stone cell. Sarah sighed in relief.

"You're awake." A voice said from the opposite side of the small cave. Sarah sat up slowly; leaning on her elbows to look at the still-cloaked woman in black, who sat Indian-style across from her, crimson eyes stone-hard and emotionless. "Are you alright?" The girl reached her arms out in front of her in a stretch.  
>"I'm fine."<br>And she meant it this time. The woman blinked at her in silence. "I apologize, Sai- Sarah-sama… I only did what I did as a last resort. I hope I didn't injure you in any way…" Sarah tried her hardest to restrain herself from blurting out the thousands of questions that still whirled in the back of her mind, and instead gave a small smile. "I told you, I'm fine. Shaken, a little… but I'll be okay." The woman just stared at her for a moment before returning the smile. She turned and removed a few thin strands of ragged leather and a couple folded sheets of cloth from a pouch at her waist that Sarah never realized was there. "You'll need these, warrior."

By fifteen minutes later, Sarah was covered from head to toe in new cloth and strips of leather, from makeshift sleeves to leather-bound shoes. The cloaked woman finished off the homemade outfit by tying a piece of cloth around the girl's head to cover her from the bridge of her nose to her chin. "Why do I have to wear all this stuff?" Sarah asked, her voice muffle by the cloth; feeling awfully warm in the multiple layers of clothing. Her protector didn't look up. "Let's see… One, you really do not want to get sunburned somewhere there is no shade; and two, it is better where we're going that people do not recognize you." Sarah regarded her protector's words carefully. "…Is that why… you keep _your_ face covered?" She murmured with gentle curiosity. The woman visibly froze. "…So people don't recognize you?" Red eyes showed a fierce conflict with herself raging inside her mind, filled with memories of sorrow and terror; and it felt like an eternity before she even made an effort to respond.

"…I…Yes."

Then she turned on her heel and strode towards the entrance to the cave, leaving no room for further conversation. As Sarah followed after her, she couldn't help but wonder who the woman was hiding from. _I wonder why she'd need to hide…_ She wondered. _I wonder why _I _need to hide…? _

Blinding sunlight brought the girl out of her thoughts, the intense heat of the outside air almost burning her skin through the fabric layered over her. She emerged almost blindly from the cave, only trusting sound of the soft footsteps of her protector ahead to lead her to where they were going. By the time she was able to open her eyes, her mouth dropped open with them. At the entrance to the cave stood the most amazing sight she had ever beheld in her life.

It was an ocean.

An ocean of _sand._

An endless expanse of hot, humid desert stretched out before her, complete with swooping, wind-carved dunes, and only a heat-blurred boundary between the scorched land and the still cloudless sky.

Clearly they were nowhere near her home.

The cloaked woman stood waiting for her a few paces out in the sand, a smirk showing in her eyes. "Be awed while you can, little warrior. After we have passed through it, you will probably never want to see sand again." The girl walked out to join her, feeling sweat already forming on her forehead from the white-hot air. "Where… where are we…?" Her protector's smile grew bigger as she turned to gaze over the wind-tossed dunes.

"Welcome to the Haunted Wasteland."

* * *

><p><strong>Oh yeah! That was awesome! Sorry ahead of time- I know a bunch of you wanted me to reveal the identity of the cloaked woman in this chapter, but I think I'll wait because she seems to have a lot of popularity right now. ^^ I <strong>_**do**_** want to hear your guesses on who she is when you review, though… I want to see if anyone can get it. :)**

**See you guys soon!**

**-SS**


	10. Chapter9: Sarah

**HEEEEY! Guess who's not dead! XD I **_**could**_** give you guys a long, boring explanation, but I think I'll cut it short: let's just say I'm a little behind in schoolwork, and its summer… eh; you guys get it, right? I love to write, but this fan fiction just can't be my first priority right now. ;)**

**Well, anyway… I'm sorry. ON TO THE SHOUTOUTS! ^^**

**To (Blake- Hero of Tyme): *Midna giggle*…maaaaaaaaaybe… **

**To (Bad Mittens): I'm so glad to hear somebody liked that chapter as much as I did! I had a lot of fun describing Gerudo Valley. It was my favorite place to visit in Ocarina of Time… and it had (BY FAR) the best music. ;) And… I'm eagerly awaiting the next chapter of the Great Destroyer! :D**

**To (Elizabeth0058): Are you sure? :) I think the reveal of her identity will go one of two ways… your jaw will hit the floor in shock… (Which is kind of unlikely) or you'll say "I knew it." Either way is fine with me, as long as it's enjoyable. :)**

**Thanks also to Grey of grove of wood, who favorited me! ;D**

**Finally… a big round of applause for geekyknitter, who did the quadruple whammy: favoriteing **_**and **_**alerting to both me and my story! And yes… I know exactly who you are. ;) **

**And for your information, this is a REALLY CRUDDY chapter, and it's not nearly as long as I wanted it to be. Humor me though… I had major writers block, and was desperate enough to ask for help from a friend, so not all of this is even written by me- I'll explain at the end.  
>And even though it's short I hope you guys enjoy… at least a <strong>_**little**_**…**

**-SS**

* * *

><p><strong>xoX-Chapter 9-Xox<strong>

**Sarah**

"Keep your strength up, little warrior!" The cloaked woman called over her shoulder. Sarah was stumbling along at least twenty feet behind her protector, the intense heat of the desert sapping away what little energy she had left. The sun was centered directly overhead, its bright rays a physical force intent on beating her into the golden sands. The woman slowed slightly to allow her charge to catch up. "How… are… you… not… tired…?" Sarah gasped in between pants. "I've spent a long time in the desert, Sarah." Came the simple reply. The girl wiped the sweat off her forehead with the back of her hand.

After several hours, the brick fortress had disappeared over the haze-blurred horizon; yet the intense confusion and fear still left its fingerprints on her heart.

_The Gerudo-like women.  
>Her mysterious cloaked companion.<br>The man called Ganondorf._

Sarah shook her head, instead choosing to focus on the powerful rays of sunlight pounding on her loosely covered shoulders. She allowed the haze to blur her vision, allowed the desert to warp her thoughts. Gradually, every step in the grainy, ever-shifting sand became a step in lush, spring-green grasses. The sound of a bubbling creek murmured soothingly at the edge of Sarah's senses, and the sun's rays softened. A music-like laugh seemingly reverberated from nowhere, bouncing off the dunes, followed by a small splash. The girl smiled sadly, understanding just then exactly what memory the wasteland was attempting to reflect on her surroundings.

**.:XxoxX:.**

_The sun warms the back of Sarah's shoulders, but she has no fear of sunburn. Still, the water at her toes looks desperately inviting. The willowy girl in front of her, up to the calves in blue-brown water; turns, sending ripples across the surface. _

"_Come on, it's fine! It feels great!" Emily's smile is like sunlight, echoing throughout the ocean in her eyes. Her hair is like a fan, swinging out behind her in a light-blonde swirl Sarah gives in to temptation, and sinks her toes into the stream; and little eddies and whirlpools swirl. At first touch, the water feels ice-cold, but not two heartbeats pass before she warms up to it. _

"_Ooohh…" Sarah presses her toes into the delightfully squishy silt below. "That does feel good!" _

_Emily laughs, splashing the water with her hand. "Let's keep going!" and with a graceful leap like a deer, she lands on the opposite bank. Sarah follows as best she can, beaming toothily as the heated blades of grass bend beneath her weight. Emily runs ahead, her hair floating out behind her as she gains speed. Sarah, again, feeling thrilled at the perfect day; follows. The peace in her mind is only slightly disturbed by the manure scattered everywhere in the horse pasture, as always. But in this moment of bliss, it's okay._

**.:XxoxX:.**

Sarah smiled at the fond memory, heart aching for her friend. _I don't know where she is._ The girl frowned, eyebrows knitting themselves together. _Heck, I don't even know if she's alive. _"Hey…" she croaked at the cloaked woman pushing on tirelessly in front of her, eager to turn her thoughts away from the painful subject that was Emily. Sarah let out a cough, just then noticing how dry her throat was. The sun was now a flaming ball of red sinking lower in the sky; blurring the horizon and staining the still cloudless sky warm orange and bright pink.

"Have you got any…water…?"

The woman turned, reaching into the pouch at her waist and revealing a fist-sized, snow-white sphere wrapped in dark leaves. She carefully offered it to Sarah, whose trembling hands cautiously took the pale fruit. The girl stared at the strange object in her hands, having a moment to think that it felt like a water balloon, heavy and delicate. She looked up at her companion questioningly. "Go on, take a bite. It's full of water inside."

Sarah obliged, pulling the cloth that covered her mouth to below her chin and sinking her teeth into the juicy fruit, eyelids fluttering in relief as the refreshing liquid soothed her searing throat. "Mm… what…_ is _that?" She asked, swallowing the cool water and licking her lips. The woman laughed. "A water filled fruit that grows at certain points on Death Mountain. Don't get too used to it, though- I've only got a few left."

Sarah smiled back, ignoring the reference to Death Mountain and wiping her wet fingers off on what was left of her patchy blue tank top. The water-fruit had reminded her of another achingly sweet memory, the murmuring creek still evident at the edge of her thoughts, and she allowed the treasured recollections of her and Emily to overtake her once again.

**.:XxoxX:.**

_"I keep on wishing Link and Zelda would __kiss__! Do...do you?" The blush on Sarah's cheeks is as warm as the glinting sun as she glances at her friend, perched on the edge of the concrete bridge._

_"Yeah, me too. I think every fan does." Emily agreed, smiling as she swings one leg above the blue-brown water of the creek below. Sarah puts one foot in front of the other, carefully maintaining her balance as she edges along the narrow lip at the edge of the bridge. Her bare foot hesitates in midair and she begins to fall. As usual, the defiant little voice in her head cries out, "If I go down, I go down my way!" But she manages to swing both her legs up into a leap and land awkwardly right next to Emily. Sarah sits down slowly next to her. Unlike he r friend, Sarah fears...well, not heights. She's not up high. She's just afraid of little things-maybe a snake...but mainly, she detests scraping or cutting the bottom of her feet; and she couldn't tell if there were any sharp stones in the burbling creek below._

_"Emily..."  
>Sarah pulls a strand of wavy blonde hair over her face to hide it. "Can I ask you something?" However, her friend catches her tone and stiffens slightly, but shrugs it off after a moment.<em>Poor her, I'm so nosy. _Sarah gathers up her courage and whispers, "Is there...any boy you like?"_

_Despite her feeble efforts, Emily's eyes meet hers. Ocean blue, with ferns of green. Envy rises in Sarah, but she squashes it quickly as she can. Her friend's face is a little sad. "Yes, but… he doesn't really...well." Sarah gives her a questioning look. "He's seventeen." She finishes, lowering her gaze sadly; as if that explains everything. In a way, it kind of does...Actually; it would, except even a boy three years older than Emily shouldn't be able to resist her. Witty, an athlete, philosophical, smart, wise, and not squeamish. Sarah sighs inwardly. _I feel so envious!

_"Do you?" Emily asks quickly, eager to turn the conversation away from herself. Heat returns to Sarah's cheeks. _

_"Yes..." She chokes out fumblingly. "Um...well. He's fifteen. Tall, dark-haired, Dark-eyed."  
>"Tall, dark, and handsome!" Emily laughs, thankfully banishing Sarah's embarrassment, and she smiles. "Yup. His name is Caleb-he's a friend of mine. I think I mentioned him before-the one who has seven siblings…?"<em>

_"Oh, __that__ one!"_

_Sarah laughs along this time_. I suppose it is quite a memorable title!_ They chat for a little while; then Emily tosses her long blonde hair over her shoulder gracefully and turns her gaze on her friend, opening her mouth to say something…_

**.:XxoxX:.**

"Sarah-sama? We need to make camp, little warrior."

Sarah flinched, blinking profusely as Emily's face and the summer day faded to the dusk-covered desert and her cloaked companion that had lead her unknowingly to a large cave in the desert wall.

"Huh…? Oh… sorry…" the girl blushed slightly, just noticing how long she had been zoning out. The sky had become shrouded in indigo shadows, and the amber sun had disappeared completely. A gust of wind nearly blasted Sarah off her feet, and gasped at the sudden chill, rubbing the goose bumps springing up on her shoulders as she followed her guardian into the red stone cave. "…Just an hour ago, it was s-so _hot_…" She stuttered, shivers sending icy ripples down her spine.

"Get used to it, little warrior. Out here, it's one extreme to the other."

* * *

><p>The coals of the burned down campfire glowed warmly, bathing the damp cave in a dim light. Sarah shifted against the cave wall, pulling the tattered sleeping cloth tighter around her sore shoulders. She blinked at the masked woman sitting across from her, watching her with intense, very-awake eyes.<p>

"…You can sleep, you know." Sarah's companion blinked back at her. "I mustn't." was all the reply she got.

The girl gave a long, drawn-out sigh, tipping her head to gaze at the stars glinting just outside the mouth of the cave. A small smile touched her lips as she remembered all the times she had spent in her backyard watching them. The damp, dew-sparkling grasses would tickle her feet, and she would use her fingers to paint elaborate pictures in the sky. _Are these even the same stars? _She wondered. _That seems so far away from… this… _the familiar frustration sparked in the pit of her stomach. _Whatever _this_ is…_

Sarah's eyes flicked to her companion, who was busy having a staring contest with the campfire. _That's it. _She decided mentally. _Two days is long enough. _ The girl pulled herself to her feet, having to carefully maneuver around the thick sleeping cloth that slipped to the floor soundlessly. _ I need answers._

"Okay, so somehow you know all about me, hm?" The cloaked woman gave her an odd look. "Your name is Sarah Enure Thompson, you're fourteen years old, and you live with your parents and three siblings- Lauren, Emery, and your baby brother Peter- in the village you call… _Nickland,_ correct?" Sarah's jaw fell open. "Uhhh…yeah…" She muttered, forgetting her intentions for a moment. _ Whoa, that's a little freaky. Just a little._

"…Anyway, if you know that much, then you _must_ know… why I'm here."

"Yes."

…

Sarah cocked an eyebrow. "Well?"

"That's getting a little ahead of yourself, don't you think?"

The girl growled in burning frustration._ She's obviously intent on keeping that from me._ She took a deep breath, and then let the annoyance pass. "Okay, so let's start at the beginning. What happened on Enchanted Hill that night?"

"Simple. The dark ones planned to seize the hill, and you just happened to be there. They sensed who you were, and decided it would safest to take you back with them. You can imagine their frustration when the one they'd been trying so hard to contain slipped right through their fingers." She let out a light chuckle.

"And you know this…_how_…?"

"The guards at the fortress had rather weak minds," She paused to sigh. "It was easy to wrestle their intentions out of their thoughts." Sarah nodded uncertainly, taking a deep breath of cool air and trying not to panic. "The guards. The women with the sharp faces and the red hair. Were they…?"

"Gerudo." The woman nodded solemnly. The girl swallowed hard, her hands growing clammy and trembling uncontrollably. "S-so… does that mean… t-that man…was…" The woman averted her gaze regretfully, pinching the bridge of her nose and emitting a long, saddened sigh. "…Ganondorf?" She finished for the girl. "Regretfully so." Sarah felt the trembling spread to her knees, and she shakily sank back down to her former position against the cave wall, wrapping her arms tightly around herself. "S-so this is the Haunted Wasteland…" The girl's breathing quickened.

"…Sarah…"

"And I'm stuck here, with an army of Gerudo after me…"

"Sarah, listen to me."

"Here I am, forced to run, going who-knows-where with somebody I don't even know…"

"_Sarah." _ A firm hand pressed to the girl's shoulder, and hard crimson eyes met her terrified bleary ones. "You must stay calm. Nothing is solved through panic."

Sarah gnawed her bottom lip, bowing her head and pressing her clammy fingertips to her temples. Sensations from the past two days raced through her mind—Emily falling unconscious at the sunset, the cold bite of the iron chains cutting into her wrists, running from the Gerudo, the cloaked woman saving her… The girl swallowed. "Why?" It was a barely audible croak, but her companion heard it all the same.

"'Why' what?"

"Why did you save me?"

The woman's eyes clouded over, and she shook her head slowly, a sad smile showing in the tightness of her cheeks. "You're special, Sarah." Was all the reply she was given. "No, I mean, what do you get out of it?" The girl raised her head, gazing at her companion intently.

"Who _are_ you?"

The woman's smile changed to a sincere grin, and she gave a light laugh, surprising her charge. "Now we are _getting_ somewhere! I was wondering when that one would surface." She reached behind her head, undoing the knot that held the black cloth concealing her face. "I suppose, after two days; that it's only _fair_ to tell you—well, _show_ you, more or less." And with a flap of fabric, the black cloak fluttered to the cave floor. Sarah stood slowly, eyes wary.

The woman's smile had vanished, replaced by the stone-hard demeanor she usually bore. At first Sarah stared blankly at the figure before her. _…Do I know her?_

…Wait. There was something familiar about the woman's worn shoulder plated.

…And… Hadn't she seen that symbol on her chest armor before?

But she only truly understood upon studying the figure's face.

Full, ruby lips matching her deep, blood-red eyes, sun-tanned skin- only marked by the white tattoos below her eyes- and the shoulder-length, white-blonde hair pulled haphazardly into a ponytail.

Sarah's jaw dropped.

Either that was the best cosplay she had _ever _seen, or she was standing before Impa, the Sage of Shadows.

For what seemed like an eternity, the crackling campfire was the only sound that broke the silence. Shock registered in Sarah's blue eyes, which shifted to confusion, then narrowed to dangerously challenging glare. "Okay, let me get this straight. You expect me to believe that you're… _Impa_?" The Shiekah blinked in surprise at the hostility in the teen's low mutter. "_The_ Impa? As in _'Ocarina of Time'?" _Now the woman looked even more confused. The girl's fingers curled.

"You told me that I was captured by Gerudo." Impa regarded the spoken words carefully, silently. "That I was confronted by Ganondorf." Sarah ground her teeth together, fighting to keep her voice steady. "And now, after two days of traveling with you, you expect me to accept… That _YOU'RE IMPA._"

The Shiekah nodded cautiously, her gaze never leaving that of her challenger's. Sarah's rage boiled over.

"WHAT THE HECK IS _WRONG _WITH THIS WORLD?" She threw her hands up in frustration, stomping to the other end of the cave. "Shiekah, Ganondorf, Hyrule, freaking _Gerudo…!" _Sarah turned to glare at the so-called-Shiekah, seriously considering smacking her, hard. "_NONE_ OF THIS IS SUPPOSED TO _EXIST_!"

"Since when? Whoever told you that this world doesn't exist?" Impa inquired suddenly, startlingly calm. "Gee, I don't know. It's kind of a given." Sarah growled, voice dripping with sarcasm as she fixed her companion with a smoldering glare. The Shiekah closed her eyes momentarily. "Just because you can't see something, doesn't mean it doesn't exist."

"Hasn't anyone ever told you that seeing isn't believing?" The girl spat.

Sarah, listen to me. When I was first notified of your supposed arrival, I simply dismissed the idea." The Shiekah sighed softly. "I thought that the concept of a _human_ hero was… impossible." She returned the teen's glare steadily. "Yet here you are. What makes that any different?"

Flames flared to life in Sarah's eyes once again. "You're a _FICTIONAL CHARECHTER! _Don't believe me? Try looking in a mirror! Just your ears scream 'I'm not human'!" Se stomped the ground hard to emphasize her point, thrusting a rage-shaken finger at her protector's face. When Impa didn't give even the slightest hint of reaction, the teen let out a shriek of anger, kicking out at the leftover embers of the campfire and sending up a shower of bright sparks.

"THAT'S IT! I'M DONE HERE!" Sarah's hands balled into fists at her sides. "I've been stuck for TWO WHOLE DAYS in this _stupid_ desert! I've had _just about enough." _She spat venomously, jerking her gaze away from Impa's.

"Take me home."  
>It was not a question.<p>

"Take me home, _now_." Impa hesitated. "We both know I cannot Sa-"

"PLEASE! CAN'T YOU SEE I'M_ BEGGING_ YOU?" Sarah was growing desperate, the evidence plainly written on her flushed face, and the unspilled tears prickling at the edges of her vision.

Hyrule, Impa, Ganondorf, Gerudo, Shiekah… It was… It was all just… too much…

With a strangled sob that sounded more like a moan, she fell to her knees; scraping her bare, already-sunburnt legs on the red stone. The tears fell relentlessly then, silver drops burning with anger, frustration, desperation… But most of all fear. Sarah would never admit it aloud, but she was absolutely terrified- of Impa, of the desert, and of her own fate. "What's going on…?" She whimpered between sobs, even though she knew that nobody would give her the answers she needed. "Why am I here…?"

Impa gazed at her charge sadly, regret sparkling in her crimson eyes as she pushed a few strands of white-blonde hair from her face. After a few heartbeats of indecision, the Shiekah decided it was best to leave the girl alone. Sarah had her arms wrapped tightly around herself, crouching to the ground in a fetal position. She barely gave a reaction when Impa exited the cave. Unconsciously reaching for her discarded blanket to cover the raised goose bumps on her arms and legs, Sarah bit her lip, stifling more sobs.

_No! _She scolded herself mentally. _You're stronger than this, Sarah Thompson!_

She slowly swallowed the tears, cheeks burning from the salty liquid. Her breath came in ragged gasps, and she struggled to calm them; focusing on the wind whistling outside the cave entrance. Such a pure sound.

It almost sounded like the desert itself was singing her a lullaby.

A lullaby.

Sarah closed her eyes as the old melody came to her mind. How long had it been since she'd heard it? Seven years? Eight? The old lullaby her mother used to sing…

"_Breathe…close your…eyes…" _the teen's cracked voice croaked out, barely audible and hardly on tune; but it didn't matter. The old memory came back to her anyway.

Sarah hadn't been more than five when her mom taught her the lullaby.

"_I want you to know it so you can sing it to little Emery," Mrs. Thompson whispers to her as they both stand over the lace-lined crib of Sarah's two-year-old sister, who is fast asleep; wrapped snugly in her soft pink blanket. Sarah looks up at her mother adoringly, wide blue eyes glittering. The woman beams back at her, tugging playfully at the thick blonde braid swaying slowly behind the little girl. "Then maybe you can teach it to her one day." Sarah nodded her head vigorously, eyes huge as her mother sat her on her lap in the woven rocking chair. The little girl stared in awed silence as her spun the song, hanging on the every note._

"_Breathe  
>close your eyes<em>

_The world is quiet  
>tonight<em>

_None can hurt you  
>while you're in my arms<em>

_Lay your head on Heaven's  
>blanket of stars<em>

_Dry your eyes darling  
>the world is ours<em>

_If only for tonight…"_

Sarah smiled at the song, tears and fears long forgotten. She let her tired eyes drift shut as she subconsciously mouthed the last verse, her mind slipping far away to another time, a time most precious.

_"Dry your eyes… young one…"_ She sang softly, almost sure she could hear her mother's voice singing along with her. _"The world…is…ours…"_

_"…If only…for…tonight…"_

* * *

><p>…<strong>You know, I really thought that the reveal of Impa's identity would be a shocker, but almost everyone guessed who she was… ya'll are just way too smart for me. XD<strong>

**About Sarah's freak-out session- I've seen a lot of authors out there on Fanfiction that thrust their OC's into Hyrule and all of the sudden, everything's just **_**peachy,**_** y'know? Like, no problems. AT ALL. I think if I was suddenly forced into a dimension that's not supposed to exist; I think that I would freak out- at least a little. Just trying' to make this fanfiction a realistic one. ;)**

**And for the final shout-out of the evening: the memories/mirages (with the exception of the lullaby one- that one's mine :D) that Sarah experiences during the desert journey weren't written by me, but by my great friend RaySapphire! **

**So pop on over and read her so-much-better-than-mine Zelda Fanfiction that she just started: "**_**The Legend of Zelda: Chains of the Past**_**". Bonus: it's the sequel to mine! I'm pretty sure there aren't any spoilers over there though. :)**

**That lullaby is an original one. I'm a music-writing freak, so I thought it'd be cool to have an original song going for the "Time Trilogy". ;) I think it goes without saying, but those lyrics belong to me, so you have to ask and credit me if you want to use them. **

…**Oh, and I promise that the next chapter won't have another 5-month wait. XD**

**Hope all you guys are having a great summer!**

**-SS**


End file.
